


Boris Strikes Again

by flickawhip



Series: Boris The Great's Adventures [3]
Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unofficially part of 'Boris The Great's Adventures'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boris Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuceTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/gifts).



“BORIS…”

Alison barely has time to stop herself cannoning into the girl, although they still end up somewhat tangled, Boris barking excitedly before tangling them in the lead, pushing them too close to avoid brushing against one another. 

“I…”

Alison’s voice falters to a stop and she sighs.

“Sorry.”

“For what? Having possibly the most uncontrollable dog ever? Or for having your hand on my backside?”

Alison flushes again then, quickly moving her hand.

“Sorry.”

“I’m not.”

Lily half-smiles. 

“You don’t have to apologize to me, Alison… I’ll forgive you, on account of Boris.”

Alison falls silent then, clearly embarrassed. 

Lily smiles, beginning to slowly untangle them, her own muttered ‘sorry’ escaping her as she pulls the lead from under Alison’s skirt. The two are, eventually, free and she smiles, pressing a light kiss to Alison’s cheek. 

“See you later… and control that dog.”


End file.
